Johanne in wondeland
by Melandry
Summary: Johanne, une jeune étudiante de Poudlard au temps des Marodeurs. Une petite souris au milieu des lions, qui gagne?
1. Présentation d'une petite souris

**Bien sur tout ce qui et du thème appartient à JKR!=D**

**Salut! Voilà c'est ma première histoire, alors j'attends vos impressions, critiques (constructives) et suggestion!**

**Bonne lecture!**

_18 Août 1976_

Le jour commencé à pointer à l'horizon, les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les rideaux épais de la chambre, montrant au grand jour la mystérieuse danse de la poussière. Au fur et à mesure que les minutes défilaient, la lumière se rapprochait sournoisement du visage de la jeune endormie. Tout était calme, paisible et silencieux. En même temps à onze du matin, plein mois d'aout la chaleur commencé à être étouffante, et le moindre geste faisait suer.

« Johaaaaaaaaanne! Debout! »

J'avais dis calme et tranquille? Oups, désolée! J'avais oublié de préciser que la nourrice était arrivée un peu plus tôt. Juste le temps de poser son éternelle ombrelle et son chapeau tresser, et elle criait déjà. En même temps, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Mais marquons une courte pause. Je vais vous présenter ma nourrice!

Jany, la soixantaine, et une pèche d'enfer. Elle est même des fois plus speed que moi. C'est ma nourrice depuis... 16ans. Depuis ma naissance quoi. Mes parents sont tout les deux des historiens renommé, et donc très souvent en voyage. Ma Nyny est comme ma maman. Et ce matin, elle est en pétard. Nous devons absolument aller au chemin de traverse, pour faire les courses pour la rentrée, mais si vous savez, robes, livres, plumes et autre ustensiles indispensable pour toute bonne sorcière en devenir. Comme moi elle est passionné de danse et d'histoire, c'est ma première confidente et je l'ai plus que tout!

« Johanne Laurie Marie Pleester! » Hurla-t-elle en tirant la couette qui me tenait chaud, provoquant chez moi le réflexe de la position fétale.

« Nyny... » dis-je en me couvrant la tête de mes bras, pour protéger mes pauvres yeux de la lumière aveuglante de l'astre solaire, lorsque la mégère ouvrit grand les rideaux et la fenêtre. Ah, j'ai dis que je l'aimais plus que tout? Oui bon enfin, sauf quand elle ne vas pas dans le sens de ma fainéantise.

« Allez Johanne, lève toi, sinon il y aura beaucoup trop de monde! Ton petit déjeuner t'attendant bas et tu as reçu une lettre de tes parents. »

A cette dernière phrase, je me rendis totalement, se qui n'échappa pas à ma maman bis.

« Allons ma chérie, tu sais bien que ce n'ai pas de leur faute s'il nous pas pus-être là pour ton anniversaire...

- Ils ne sont jamais là de toute façon. »

D'un élan brusque je me levai, et partait en courant dans la salle de bain. Une fois mon pyjama enlevé je me réfugié sous l'eau brulante et me laissé tomber au fond de la douche. Là, l'eau ruissela le long de mon corps et toute ma frustration s'en alla avec elle. J'avais fini par m'habituer à l'absence continuelle de mes parents, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regretter leur absence. Nyny me rappela à l'ordre et je m'empressai alors de finir ma douche et de me préparer. J'enfilais un chemisier à manche courte blanc, légèrement broder et une jupe vert pale, et pour finir je chaussé une paire de sandale blanche. J'étais en train de finir d'attacher mes cheveux en une natte serré dans les escalier, lorsque je la vit débouler, rouge pivoine et hurler mon prénom, encore une fois. Je lui souris et leva les main en signe d'apaisement.

« Je suis là, je mange un bout vite fait et on peu y aller. »

Elle ne dit rien et se contenta juste de me regarder manger deux tartines beurré et avaler un verre de jus de pomme. Une fois toute le deux prête, elle me tendis la main, que j'attrapai, en dans un pop sonore nous disparaissions toute les deux.

Au chemin de traverse, une cohue du tonnerre nous attendait, et je gémissait de voir tant de monde. Jany me lança un regard torve, qui signifiait je t'avais prévenue. Toujours en me tenant la main comme si j'étais une petite fille, elle se fit un chemin dans la foule et nous fit faire nos corse au pas de course. Je voulus m'attarder un peu chez Fleury et Bott pour trouver de nouveau livre, quand un ricanement gras et sonore se fit entendre derrière moi.

« Tien mais qui voilà! »

Je me figeait, un exemplaire de métamorphose avancée dans les bras, et deux autre rires s'unirent au premier.

_Oh non pas eux!_

« Mais oui, c'est bien notre petite souris! Alors tu as passé un bon été? Riche en bouquin je suis sur!

-Oh mais on dirait qu'elle à fini sa réserve et qu'elle vient pour refaire un stock! »

Le plus grand des trois, un brun qui ne laissait presque aucune fille indifférente, s'approcha de moi et m'arrache le livre des bras.

« Métamorphose humaine avancée, de Gilberta Changelin. C'est que ça ne rigole plus! »

Tous les trois se mirent à rirent.

« Vous êtes ridicules. Si vous n'avez rien de plus intéressant à faire, je vous suggère d'essayer de trouver votre cerveau. »

Johanne fulminait, ils avait fallut qu'ils viennent au même moment qu'elle, et n'avait réussit qu'a se ridiculiser, encore une fois. Sirius, James et Remus la persécuté depuis la première année. Elle ne leur avait rien fait et n'était même pas dans leur maison. Ils étaient à Gryffondor, et elle, a Serdaigle. La jeune fille, ne comprenait pas cet acharnement. Ils étaient tous les 4, elle comprise dans le Top 5 des meilleurs élèves de leur promotion. La dernier faisant partie du top était Lily Evans. Johanne ne connaissait pas exactement leur classement, juste que ce n'était pas elle la cinquième. En tout cas ils prenaient un malin plaisir à ce moquer de son obsession pour les livres. Elle commencé à être fatigué de leur enfantillages et ils ne s'en rendaient même pas compte. Lorsqu'elle s'en alla, un des trois lui cria quelque chose.

« A bientôt à la bibliothèque petite souris! »

Elle ne leur répondit que d'un signe de la main. Ce qui l'étonna, avait elle rougissant, pleurait, fuyait hurlait, enragé... Mais aujourd'hui ça l'ennuyait. Pas plus.

La fin du mois d'août passa trop rapidement à son goût, et il fallut bientôt se rendre au quai 9 ¾ et bien sur recroiser les Maraudeurs. Dès qu'elle était arrivée sur le quai Sirus et Remus l'approchèrent un grand sourire carnassier sur leur visages. Mais elle n'était plus d'humeur, aussi leur fit elle un signe de la main et passa son chemin. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le train la menant à Poudlard se fit tranquillement. Du moins jusqu'à plus de la moitié du voyage.

**Alors? Reviews!=D**


	2. Dans le train

**Déjà, merci pour vos commentaires! Promis je vais essayer de corriger mon orthographe!=D**

_Le train avançait résolument vers le milieu de l'Angleterre, laissant loin derrière lui Londres et Nyny. La jeune fille soupira, c'était la première fois que les Maraudeur lui fichait la paix aussi longtemps et prenait le temps d'apprécier cette paix royale. Elle avait sortie son livre de métamorphose, sa matière préfère, et le lisait depuis un moment quand une fois grinçante résonna dans le couloir. Aussitôt la jeune fille ouvrit la porte et interpella la personne._

« Bonjour, deux chocogrenouilles et un paquet de bulles baveuses s'il vous plait.

- Voilà ma jolie! »

J'allai rentrer dans son compartiment, resté vide jusqu'à présent, quand mon coeur se sera.

« James, elle est là! Je l'ai trouvé!

- Où?

- Là, juste après le compartiment des pouffys! »

Je m'engouffrais dans la cabine fermant la porte, mais pas assez rapidement. Déjà le groupe de jeunes hommes s'introduisaient et prenaient place sur les sièges libres.

_C'était trop beau pour durée._

A contre-coeur, je retournais a sa place, fourrant au passage les friandises et mon précieux livre dans la valise. Une fois assise, je regardais obstinément par la fenêtre ignorant le groupe qui venait de s'incruster, et qui, accessoirement me cassais les pieds.

« Hé, Sirius! Regarde, elle nous ignore!

- Attend, on va voir combien de temps elle va bien pouvoir tenir. »

Doucement il approcha sous doigt près de ma tête, je ne pus réprimer mon envie de fuir qui se répercuta comme un tassement de ma personne sur le siège.

_Oh non ils ne vont pas recommencer!_

Le brun, rigolait de plus en plus, au fur et a mesure qu'il se rapprocher de mon visage et moi de pâlir, voyant son doigt se rapprocher de mon œil. Mais je ne cessais de me répéter mentalement de ne pas réagir. Sirius, voyant bien que sa petite attaque n'avait pas eu l'effet attendu, changeât de tactique, vue que je ne les regardais pas.

_Tant pis pour ses jolis cheveux blond vénitien._ Pensa Sirius, machiavélique!

Sous les rires moqueurs de ses comparses, il entrepris de changer mèche par mèche, la couleur des cheveux de la pauvre jeune fille qui ne se doutait de rien, forcement je n'ai pas des yeux derrière la tête. Je trouvais de plus en plus bizarre que les garçons rigolent, alors que je ne voyais rien, aussi je décidais sur un coup de tête de finalement leur faire face et me retrouva nez à nez avec une jeune fille au regard éberlué et au cheveux couleur arc-en-ciel que reflétait un miroir de poche. Les larmes me montèrent au yeux et un sentiment d'injustice m'envahie. Et pour couronner le tout je leur fis le plaisir de perdre mon sang froid.

« Dehors, fichez moi la paix espèce de veracrasses! Oust! »

Joignant le geste à la parole, je les poussais sans aucun ménagement dans le couloir du train et ferma la porte à clef sous les rires moqueurs des Maraudeur. Furieuse, je baissais le rideau et enfin, je put se laisser aller, me laissant lourdement tomber sur le siège et éclatant en sanglot.

Lorsque le train commença à ralentir, j'avais bien entendu revêtue l'uniforme au couleur des bleu et argent. Mes cheveux avaient bien sur retrouvé leur aspect originel, mais mes yeux rougit, trahissait ma blessure récente.

Lorsque je descendis du train, une voix ma héla.

« Johanne! »

Pour la première fois depuis que j'avais quitté Londres, un sourire franc s'épanouissait sur mes lèvre, illuminant mon visage. Je me tournais joyeusement vers l'origine du cris, et ne fut pas le moins du monde surprise de voir débouler devant moi, une furie blonde, au sourire resplendissant répondant au nom d'Annie. Ma meilleur amie depuis toujours. Cette dernière remarqua instantanément mes yeux rougit, et je n'échappa pas à la sempiternelle question.

« Laisse moi deviner. La bande à Bozzo à encore frappé? »

J'approuvai d'un signe de la tête et eut un sourire triste. Annie fulminait, pestant et râlant tout en prenant le chemin des calèches qui nous conduirait au château. Vous vous demandez peut être pourquoi elle n'était pas avec moi dans le train, et bien, c'est simplement qu'elle est préfète, position qu'elle occupe avec fierté et droiture. Mais elle doit se rendre dans le compartiment qui leur ai réserver et faire des rondes dans le train durant le voyage.

Le château nous apparut enfin dans toute sa splendeur. Mon estomac émit un bruit peu féminin qui fit rire mon amie. Je savait qu'il me faudrait patienter encore un moment avant de pourvoir manger, car la cérémonie de répartition était souvent interminable.

Dans le hall, je respirait un grand coup et Annie me donna un léger coup de coude.

« Ils ne pourront plus rien te faire maintenant. »

J'en été bien consciente, et pour ce soir, je pourrais enfin se laisser un peu aller, demain se serai un autre jour. C'est donc souriant et blaguant avec avec la blonde, que je rejoignis la table des serdaigles.

La cérémonie des répartitions commença, les première année avait l'air apeuré. Cela me fis sourire. Et c'est toujours souriante que je croisais le regard noir du rouge et or. Lui aussi souriait et riait avec ses amis, vus comme ça, il n'avait pas l'air méchant. Soudain la vision de mes cheveux coloré s'imposa dans mon esprit, et je tournais la tête, chassant se mauvais souvenir et profitât pleinement du banquet qui débuta peu de temps après.

Demain serait un autre jour...


End file.
